The Lucky One
by WhenILookAtTheStars
Summary: JackOC one shot fluff: He lifted my chin with his forefinger. This was idiotic, a stupid move on my part. There was nothing established in Jack Kelly. He was as good as quick sand; suck you in and spit you out.


**Title**: The Lucky One

**Genre**: Romance One Shot Fluff Song Fic

**Rating**: PG

**Characters**: Jack Kelly/OC

**Summary/AN**: Like my Riding the Wind fic, this is a simple love scene with no strings attached. You don't get any background or what happens next. You just get a nameless heroine and a dashing hero, in this case Mr. Jack Kelly of Newsies. This is set to a favorite song of mine called "_The Lucky One_" by the talented Miss. Alison Krauss. Enjoy!

****

* * *

**You're the lucky one  
So I've been told  
As free as the wind,  
Blowing down the road  
Loved by many, hated by none**

I said nothing as I smiled into the sun.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, coming up beside me and giving me a nudge.

I reddened and stared down at the water.

"I don't know," I replied, "Can't a girl be glad without a reason?"

I looked over and watched as daylight pooled in his cinnamon eyes. He was gazing across the bay, his brawny frame silhouetted by the noon sky and grey buildings. You would think that someone who looked so sturdy would be like a rock; dependable and constant. But not Jack.

I turned back quickly to the water when he realized I was watching him.

I heard him laugh and felt my face tint pink.

"What's so funny, Kelly?" I inquired, starting to walk away from him.

"Can't a fella' laugh without a reason?" He said following close behind.

**I'd say you're lucky because I know what you've done  
Not a care in the world  
Not a worry in sight  
Everything's going to be alright  
Because you're the lucky one**

"You could have said something more original," I answered, turning back to him.

I hadn't realized how close he was and felt my breath catch in my throat as we stood face to face. He seemed slightly taken back as well but then relaxed and gave me that easy grin that made me weaken all over.

"How original were you thinking?" His hand idly rose to my face and played with the stray pieces of shorn hair around my face.

"I don't know," I said softly, trying to keep my voice under control, "You're the one with the plan."

I could feel his eyes seeking mine but I couldn't look up, it would give away all I was thinking. And when I didn't, he resorted to other measures. I breathed in sharply as he laid his hand on my waist and played with the fabric of my shirt.

"The plan?" He replied, "You know I'm about as hackneyed as they come,"

He lifted my chin with his forefinger. This was idiotic, a stupid move on my part. There was nothing established in Jack Kelly. He was as good as quick sand; suck you in and spit you out. He did not have a sweet nature like Mush, or a gentle presence like David, or even a strong sense of duty like Kid Blink. So why was I allowing this to happen?

I held my breath as he leant forward and closed his mouth on mine. I knew if I let this continue, I was going to get hurt.

**You're the lucky one  
Always having fun  
A jack of all trades a master none  
You look at the world with a smiling eye  
And laugh at the devil as his train goes by**

His other arm snaked around my waist as he coaxed my lips open. This wouldn't work, never. No matter how much I wanted it. I pushed him back and gasped, my back against the railing.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, backing up.

I took a few steps away. I couldn't think clearly with him so near and I had to let myself be heard.

"Jack, this is stupid," I said abruptly.

He arched his eyebrows in a mix of amusement and confusion, "Stupid? I never thought I kissed that bad."

"No no," I said, smoothing my hair back and composing myself, "You kiss just fine. Its just...you."

He let out a mirthless chuckle, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"And hows that?"

"You're not stable, Jack. You're flighty and fickle; you don't know what you want except for that stupid dream about Sante Fe. You don't think about tomorrow, and you're just not good for me." I spoke more bravely now than I ever had, no matter how much it hurt him or me.

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"No, we're just not good together." I replied, "I need something constant, something steady."

"Oh so, I'm not steady?"

"No, you're not steady, Jack,"

His eyes widened and he let out another angry breath of astonished laughter, turning his back on me to the bay.

**Well you're blessed I guess  
By never knowing which road your choosing.  
To you the next best thing  
To playing and winning is playing and losing**

I let out an exasperated sigh and walked up beside him, laying my hand on his shoulder. He didn't push me away but looked in the other direction.

"You're a good man, Jack, and a damn good newsie. Don't get me wrong. And you'll find another girl, better than me! I mean after all, it would never work between us,"

"Just stop trying to make me feel betta, alright? I know when I've been told off." He shrugged my hand from his arm and started to walk away, leaving me to my thoughts.

He stopped about five feet away and shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a few moments.

"The thing is, I don't want to find another girl," He turned and met my eyes, "I never have."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said, starting to walk away.

"Yes, I do!" He said forcefully and turning me around by the arms, "For the first time in my life, I know exactly what I want," Softly, he ran his knuckles down my cheek, "Please tell me, that there is something I can do to make me deserve you."

I felt the walls of logic and fear break down as he kissed me once again, but this time there was something different about him. He was desperate, on his knees, begging. He needed me.

"I think," I said, after breaking the hold over his lips, "We can come to some sort of arrangement."

**You're the lucky one I know that now  
Don't ask you why, when, where, or how  
No matter where you're at, it's where you'll be  
You can bet your luck won't follow me  
Just give you a song and a one night stand  
And you'll be looking at a happy man  
Because you're the lucky one...**


End file.
